


A Flower Crown For You

by Duckseamail



Series: my writing for Avatar wlw week 2020 [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, FLOWER CROWNS!, Fluff, Gen, avatarwlw2020, childhood crush, i didnt think of a specific age for them, just...kiddos, prompt: before the war/childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckseamail/pseuds/Duckseamail
Summary: Ty Lee meets a pretty girl at the park. Flower crowns and softness anyone?
Relationships: Mai & Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: my writing for Avatar wlw week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902319
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	A Flower Crown For You

“Kaira! No, come back here!” Mom started going after Ty Lee’s sister and called over her shoulder: “Go have fun, sweetheart! Stay in the park, ok?”

Ty Lee sighed and nodded, but her mom was already jogging away from her. So, she turned and looked across the park for someone to play with. A group of kids played on the swings, but honestly, Ty Lee didn’t really feel like being part of a group today.

But, underneath a tree next to the playground was a pretty girl who looked about her own age. She was kind of frowning. A girl that pretty shouldn’t be sad Ty Lee decided, so she skipped across the grass to say hi.

“Hello, I’m Ty Lee. Would you like to play? We can also just sit if you want, but you looked kinda sad, and so I thought I’d come over!”

The girl just blinked at her for a few seconds before answering. “I’m not _sad_ , just bored.”

Well, that was a little weird. The girl wasn’t doing anything, and she wasn’t laughing like Ty Lee always did when she played by herself, so how could she not be sad? But, better to take her word for it and see if they could be friends rather than make her annoyed.

“That’s good!” Ty Lee said. “You’re really pretty, so I didn’t want you to be sad. But...do you still wanna play?” She looked hopeful at the girl, who had still not introduced herself, and bounced on her toes in anticipation.

“Yeah, ok.” The girl said. Her face looked kind of pink, but before Ty Lee could get a closer look, she got up and started walking away.

Was...was she supposed to follow? She’d said she wanted to hang out, so Ty lee hoped it was ok when she started walking at her side.

“What’s your name?”

The girl looked over through her dark bangs and said: “Mai. And we can go look at the plants by the stream. They’re pretty cool.”

Finally! Mai was opening up, and Ty Lee could tell this would be a great day. And plants! She loved plants! (Well, she loved flowers, but they were a type of plant, so it counted.)

The sound of a bubbling stream met Ty Lee’s ears, and Mai stopped in front of a patch of long grasses and wildflowers. 

“Sometimes, there’s Fire Lily’s here,” Mai said. “But these flowers are beautiful too.” She sat down and brought a pink flower to her nose to sniff at. And at that moment, Ty Lee was struck with the best idea! Mai liked these flowers, so a flower crown would be a perfect gift. She quickly sat next to Mai and started picking some long golden-green grasses to make a good base braid.

As she braided the grass, she watched Mai pick a small dandelion and lay back against the soft ground. She spun the flower above her face and seemed content with the quiet, so Ty Lee decided to hold back on speaking for a little while.

When she had a long enough braid, she began searching for flowers. First, she picked a couple dandelions, but those were just for accents. She pushed apart some grass, picked a bunch of violets, and lay them down in a pile. Looking around, Ty lee saw a tree with amazingly pink blossoms on it, and light blue morning glories climbing the trunk. 

Looking over at Mai, who seemed to be asleep, Ty Lee got up and ran over to the tree. She carefully picked some morning glories and blossoms, and she even discovered Moon Flowers in the shade of the tree’s roots. She grabbed a few of those, too.

Mai’s eyes were open when she got back to their spot. Ty Lee gave her a tiny wave as she sat down and rested the flowers in her lap. Gently, Ty Lee started weaving the blossoms into the braided circle of grass, creating a delicate crown. The feeling of Mai’s eyes on her as she worked made butterflies appear in her stomach, but she ignored them as much as possible. 

“Here you go,” Ty Lee said and held out the finished flower crown. “I made it for you!”

Mai’s face flushed pink, and she sat up and took the flowers from Ty Lee’s hands. When she placed it on her head, the already vibrant colors popped. It was like a beacon drawing Ty Lee’s eyes to Mai’s hair.

“Thanks,” Mai said. Then she turned to the grasses and bushes behind her and started pushing them out of the way. Ty Lee _was_ going to ask what she was doing, but then Mai disappeared into the brush. 

And if that wasn’t the most intriguing thing ever, Ty Lee didn’t know what was. So, of course, she followed.

The leaves were scratchy, and the smell of wet earth rose up around her as she crawled through the gap Mai had made. There was a small space amid the bushes where Mai was kneeling. She had her back turned and was rifling through the leaves in front of her.

Ty Lee crossed her legs and watched Mai intently. She was completely ignoring her, and Ty Lee _hated_ being ignored.

“What are you doing?” She asked. _Please answer_ she hoped and stared daggers into the back of Mai’s head. 

For a moment, Mai continued to be silent, but then she finally turned around. She had her hands cupped together and was holding a pile of purple berries. Mai stretched her arms forward, and Ty Lee’s mouth dropped open in delight.

“Here,” Mai said. “I picked these for you to have ‘cause you’re so nice to me. Also, I think you’re pretty, too.” 

Ty Lee’s face started to feel warm, and she smiled shyly as she reached out and let Mai pour the berries into her hands. This girl was amazing, and Ty Lee knew this day would be ingrained in her memory forever and ever.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever done a prompt week! I will definitely be behind for most of the posting dates, but I do have detailed outlines for every day and will have them all written eventually!
> 
> let me know if you liked this either in the comments or on Tumblr! I'm [@duckseamail](https://duckseamail.tumblr.com/)


End file.
